


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Chespin and then Froakie try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.





	1. Chapter 1

(Froakie and Chespin approach the black dispenser. Froakie presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with his hand. He licks it.)

Froakie: It's pepper.

Chespin: Really?

(Chespin puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Chespin: Ehh... haaah... AAAAHHHH-- CHOOOOOO!

(Chespin sneezes and blows himself around the room. Froakie puts his hands over his eyes as Chespin bounces around the room before returning to Froakie. He rubs his nose on his paw.)

Froakie: Bless you.

Chespin: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Froakie pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, he fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. He returns to Chespin.)

Froakie: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(He gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When he finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of his nose. He starts to sneeze.)

Froakie: Huh... Ehhhhh... HAAAAAH-- TCHOO!

(When Froakie releases his sneeze, he blows himself backwards. Chespin recoils.)

Chespin: Bless you.

(Froakie returns to Chespin, rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Froakie: Thank you.

(After he is finished rubbing his nose, he puts his spice shaker away.)


End file.
